1. Field
The present devices and methods relate generally to ambulatory infusion pumps and inserters for use with same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ambulatory infusion pumps (also referred to herein simply as “infusion pumps”) are relatively small, at least substantially self-contained devices that are used to introduce drugs and other infusible substances (collectively “medicament”) into patients' bodies. Some infusion pumps are configured to be worn on a belt, carried in a clothing pocket, or the like. Other infusion pumps are configured to be adhered to skin in patch-like fashion. Infusion pumps are advantageous in that they may be used to, for example, subcutaneously introduce (or “infuse”) medicament on an ongoing or even continuous basis outside of a clinical environment. Infusion pumps are also advantageous in that they greatly reduce the frequency of subcutaneous access events such as needle-based shots. One example of a medicament that may be introduced by an infusion pump is a liquid formulation of insulin. Other exemplary medicaments that may be introduced by an infusion pump include, but are not limited to, drugs that treat cancers and drugs that suppress the perception of pain.
Many conventional infusion pumps have improved patient health and quality of life. Nevertheless, the present inventors have determined that conventional infusion pumps are susceptible to a wide range of improvements. By way of example, but not limitation, the present inventors have determined that it would be desirable to provide an infusion pump that is smaller, more accurate and/or provides more operational flexibility than conventional infusion pumps.